Shun's Illusions
by Bloody-Adonis
Summary: Et si tout ça était faux? Et si toute cette histoire de chevalerie était tirée de l'imagination d'un de nos protagoniste? Et si les chevaliers que nous connaissons n'avaient jamais vraiment existé dans le monde où ils sont censé vivre? Imaginez... Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion... Une hallucination...
1. Prologue

Il pleuvait beaucoup, sur la ville de Tokyo, ce jour-là... Le ciel était si gris qu'on aurait dit de l'encre de chine ou du fusain dans un verre d'eau, dans lequel on aurait trempé des cotons pour faire les nuages. Les gouttes d'eau, légèrement acides, chargées des impuretés des nuages et de la pollution, s'abattaient sur la ville sans aucune pitié. Des hommes et des femmes et imperméables sombres tentaient tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'averse sous leurs larges parapluies noirs.

Dans toute cette masse sombre, une silhouette se détachait du lot de japonais pressés. C'était un homme de forte stature. De larges épaules, un corps finement musclé, tendant légèrement le tissus de sa veste bleu sombre. Ses cheveux mi-longs, sombres comme du charbon, retombaient sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, chargés d'eau. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille, sous la pluie, vers l'école primaire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, son jeune frère l'avait appelé pour aller chercher son petit garçon à l'école.

Daidalos soupira. Ce gamin, ce petit Shun. Il avait encore fait un caprice à l'école... Du moins, c'est comme ça que son père appelait ses moments de chagrin. Le petit était d'un habituel jovial. Il souriait souvent, il aimait la vie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était seul. Les autres enfants semblaient avoir une dent contre lui. Et ça, Daidalos avait le sentiment d'être le seul à le voir.

L'homme arriva enfin devant la grille de l'école. Au milieu de la cour l'attendaient son neveu, avec le gardien de l'établissement, tous deux protégés sous le parapluie transparent. L'homme chauve aux petits yeux sombres tenait la main du garçon dans la sienne. Celui-ci avait les yeux encore tout rouge de son chagrin et serrait son sac dans sa main libre. Il fut tiré vers la grille que son oncle avait ouverte pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Le gamin s'y blottit de bonne grâce.

"Heureux de vous voir, monsieur Hotsute. Shun a encore fait un caprice. Impossible de le calmer! Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Un de ses camarades lui aurait parlé, de ce que je sais, et puis il se serait mis à pleurer. Pourtant, d'après la Maîtresse, il n'avait rien dit de mal."

Le petit approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son oncle et murmura quelque chose que Monsieur Tatsumi n'entendit pas. Daidalos hochait doucement la tête, avec un petit sourire. Il avait l'habitude de ces petites "confidences" que lui faisait son neveu. S'il savait que son père serait au courant peu après, il n'en ferait rien.

Shun s'écarta et fit signe au grand homme de ne rien dire. Daidalos remarqua que ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés et que, s'il ne le tenait pas au sec au plus vite, le petit ange allait sans doute attraper un rhume. Il releva son visage dégoulinant de pluie vers le gardien et lui dit.

"Je vais m'occuper de lui et essayer de comprendre. Merci d'avoir appelé mon frère.

\- Monsieur... N'est-il pas préférable de consulter un pédo-psychologue? Shun a un comportement qui ne correspond pas aux enfants de son âge...

\- Je vous demande pardon? Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que mon neveu est attardé?

\- Non, non, du tout..! tenta de rattraper le plus vieux. Mais faire un test de QI ne serait-il pas... à envisager?

\- Mh... Je demanderai d'abord son avis à Ikki. C'est son fils, pas le mien. C'est à lui que revient le choix.

\- Très bien... Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur."

Daidalos prit la main de Shun et s'éloigna de l'école sous la pluie battante. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont on traitait son neveu. Un test de QI? Et puis quoi, encore? Ce garçon était pourtant aussi normal que les autres. La seule différence avec les autres gamins... c'était sans doute son imagination plus que débordante. Parfois, quand il se mettait à parler, le quadragénaire avait l'impression d'ouvrir un livre de contes. Le petit s'était inventé un tel monde que lui, adulte, ne comprendrait jamais, ayant perdu l'innocence infantile. Shun le lui avait pourtant certifié: il y avait des "grands", dans son petit monde imaginaire. Daidalos savait que des adultes se trouvaient rarement parmi les amis imaginaires des enfants. Il avait fini par comprendre, au fil du temps, que les "grands", n'étaient autre que les adultes de son entourage. Une fois, il avait pointé Daidalos en disant "Céphée": étonnant, pour un jeune enfant. Plus tard, en faisant quelques recherches, l'oncle avait appris que ce Céphée était un roi dans la mythologie grecque. Drôle de coïncidence, car Shun n'y connaissait strictement rien en mythes occidentaux.

L'homme et son neveu se dirigèrent ensemble vers un petit salon de thé. Il y avait là, des dessert dont Shun raffolaient. Son oncle aimait tellement lui faire plaisir. Il l'emmenait là à chaque fois qu'il faisait une "crise" et qu'on lui faisait quitter l'école. Ikki lui avait reproché cette mauvaise habitude, arguant que, si son fils faisait des caprices, c'était parce qu'il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, son gentil tonton bienveillant l'emmènerait manger une pâtisserie. Mais Daidalos s'en moquait. Il voyait quand le petit était pas bien et il savait que, si un petit chou à la crème ou une part de tarte ne soignait pas les petits cœurs blessés, ils soignaient les "petits bobos au moral". C'était éphémère, c'est vrai, mais au moins, ça faisait une chose positive dans la journée morose de Shun. Comme les concours de sauts dans les flaques de pluie, le jeu de qui verra le plus de voitures rouges, celui de la plus horrible grimace,... Le gamin souriait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Daidalos installa son neveu à leur table habituelle, près de la vitrine. Après un long moment, Shun finit par demander timidement une part de tarte aux fraise. Il savait à quel point, ici, elle était délicieuse. Il mangeait les morceaux de fraises d'abord, un à un, puis il mangeait la pâte et la crème avec deux ou trois framboises que la serveuse, Marine, habituée à sa gourmandise, rajoutait sur l'assiette. Daidalos, lui, prit un café, comme toujours, et regardait son petit ange manger sa tarte. Il s'amusait toujours à le détailler, si bien qu'il le connaissait par coeur. Son petit visage rond, aux joues pleines, enfantines; ses grands yeux verts, attentifs à tout, qui voyaient de la magie partout; un petit nez retroussé, adorable; une petite bouche rose, d'où sortaient des mots pleins de féerie, où passait un langage que lui seul connaissait, parfois; cette bouille encadrée de cheveux châtain caramel, en bataille, retombant sur ses épaules étroites.

L'homme avait beau le regarder, le fixer, le détailler chaque jours qui passaient, il ne trouvait absolument aucun point commun avec lui-même ou avec son petit frère. Il lui arrivait même, parfois, de douter de la paternité du petit garçon. Ces deux-là étaient diamétralement opposés. Entre un râleur réaliste qui ne faisait que bosser et un rêveur enthousiaste idéaliste, le constat était vite tombé: ces deux-là se ressemblaient comme soleil et pluie, jour et nuit, feu et eau,...

"Tonton..?"

Une petite voix hésitante l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Devant lui, Shun le regardait avec ses grands yeux de prés. Il le regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé, inquiétant son oncle. Celui-ci posa immédiatement une main sur son front, puis sur ses joues rouges, et dans sa nuque, mais rien, il n'avait même pas froid. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que l'enfant était resté trop longtemps sous la pluie, qui d'ailleurs s'était calmée.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon petit ange?"

Daidalos remarqua du coin de l'œil que le petit n'avait même pas touché aux framboises et avait laissé presque la moitié de la part de tarte que Marine lui avait servi. Décidément, quelque chose le tracassait. Il vit une larme rouler sur la joue ronde de Shun et fit la moue.

"Pourquoi tu pleures..?"

Il se leva et alla se mettre accroupi près de la chaise du garçon qui essuyait son œil. Il prit sa menotte dans la sienne et la serra tendrement, l'encourageant à parler. Se posèrent encore sur lui deux yeux dans lesquels il lut une certaine détresse qui lui fendit le cœur.

"Dis... commença Shun. Hein, oui qu'ils existent...

\- De qui tu parles..?

\- De Hyoga... Et Seiya... Et Shiryu... Hein, oui, qu'ils existent..."


	2. Chapitre 1

Une fois rentré à la maison, Shun, telle son habitude, se rendit dans sa chambre et commença à dessiner. Le petit sortit ses crayons, pastels, feutres, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles et s'était mis à représenter son petit monde imaginaire sur une page A3 que son oncle lui avait donnée. Daidalos le regardait faire avec un brin d'inquiétude. Ce que son neveu dessinait était censé lui être tout à fait inconnu, à quelques détails près. Cette grande salle de sport, u matériel si sophistiqué... Le gamin n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une salle avec du matos pareil. C'est comme si il tentait de copier une photo. Dans un coin de la feuille, à l'intérieur d'une sort de gros cube, Shun avait dessiné deux personnages qui remblaient vaguement au directeur de son école, Monsieur Kido, et à Monsieur Tatsumi. Près d'eux, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, mi-longs, était assise sur une sorte de trône doré, pleine de taches colorée que Daidalos identifia comme des pierres précieuses.

"Qui est cette fille, Shun?

\- C'est Saori.

\- C'est qui, Saori?

\- C'est la princesse."

Sur ses mots, le petit artiste ajouta un tiare doré dans la chevelure de la princesse. Son oncle regarda le reste de la page, dans la salle de sport. Il y voyait les copains imaginaires de son neveu en train de subir un entrainement intensif. Il en reconnaissait cinq, qu'il voyait sur pratiquement tous les dessins aux murs de la petite chambre de l'enfant. Il y avait un gamin blond aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux mi-longs, qui nageait dans une grande piscine; un petit brun aux cheveux tout courts, les yeux marrons, qui faisait de la corde à sauter; un autre gamin aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bridés, qui faisait des acrobaties étranges avec une souplesse étonnante; un garçon plus grand que les autres sautait à un trampoline, il avait des cheveux courts, bleu sombre et des yeux gris; et enfin, le dernier, était tout petit, il avait des cheveux vert sapin et de grands yeux verts et se battait sur un ring avec un autre enfant qui n'avait aucun trait sur le visage, ce qui intriga Daidalos.

"Et lui, il n'a pas de visage?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Lui, il me fait mal, alors je ne l'aime pas."

Daidalos fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Le petit Shun se mit à raconter l'histoire de son dessin, lui présentant chaque personnage.

"Ça, c'est Hyoga, puis Seiya, puis Shiryu, puis Ikki-nii, puis moi. dit-il en pointant tour à tour, le blond, le brun, le bridé, le bleu et le petit vert. On s'entraîne parce qu'on doit devenir très forts pour protéger la princesse, parce qu'il y a des méchants rois qui veulent prendre sa place!"

Son oncle ne sut que dire. Cette histoire était banale, vraiment. Tous les petits garçons, ou presque, on un jour rêvé de devenir super héro, ou chevalier, ou Prince... Le petit conte en lui-même ne le choquait donc pas... Non... C'était le nom du garçon aux cheveux bleus qui le perturbait. Exactement le nom de son père. Sauf, qu'il avait ajouté le suffixe "nii", signifiant qu'il lui parlait d'un grand frère.

"Euh, Shun... C'est ton papa, là?

\- Non, c'est Ikki...

\- Mais, c'est..."

Il se tut. La réponse du petit l'avait soufflé. Là, il y avait un réel problème quelque part. Il pensa en parler à son frère, le principal concerné, et pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre. Il était si impulsif... Comment allait-il réagir? Mal, sans doute.

Daidalos regarda l'heure du coin de l'œil et décida de prendre congé de son neveu. Ikki allait bien tôt rentrer et le jeune homme se devait de le calmer, de préparer le terrain et de lui parler de la suggestion relativement insultante du gardien de l'école. Il prépara du café et en servit deux tasses dès l'instant où il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Tu pourrais être plus doux, la porte t'a rien fait..."

Le cadet de la fratrie entra dans la cuisine comme une tornade, ne faisant même pas ciller son aîné. Ses cheveux constamment en bataille, sombres comme une nuit sans lune, étaient humides de gouttelettes de pluie froide, de même que son manteau. Il jeta presque son porte-documents sur une chaise et, le pas rageur, se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et, donc, aux chambres. Daidalos l'attrapa par le bras et le retint avant la catastrophe.

"Attends, Ikki!

\- Non! J'en peux plus de ses caprices!

\- Ecoute. Ce ne sont pas des caprices. Ton fils est seul, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il est triste."

\- Et bien, qu'il se fasse des amis!

\- C'est pas si simple, à son âge, de se faire des camarades! Et puis... Il y a autre chose..."

Ikki se calma face à l'air sérieux et inquiet de son grand frère. Celui-ci le contraint gentiment à s'asseoir et lui mit une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains. Il s'assit à la table, face à lui et lui expliqua, d'un calme olympien malgré sa colère contre Monsieur Tatsumi, ce que ce dernier lui avait "proposé". Le visage du jeune père s'illumina.

"La voilà, la solution!

\- Tu m'as écouté, au moins?

\- Mais oui, justement!

\- Alors je te suis pas...

\- Mais... Un pédopsychologue! Voilà qui arrangerait nos problèmes!

\- Non... T'es pas sérieux...

\- Penses-tu! Je vais prendre rendez-vous!

\- Mais, Ikki..."

Trop tard. L'interpellé avait déjà sorti son téléphone et son ordinateur portable. Il s'était mis à chercher les coordonnées du psychologue le plus proche. Daidalos soupira. Ikki était fort loin d'être un mauvais père: il était juste un père absent. Son grand frère savait qu'il voulait juste faire au mieux afin que le petit aie tout ce dont il avait besoin: une bonne santé, une assiette bien remplie, de quoi se vêtir convenablement, une éducation,... Mais, en tant que père célibataire, ce n'était pas simple, alors il travaillait beaucoup, et ne pouvait accorder assez de temps à son fils. L'aîné était sur que son frère ne voulait vraiment pas mal faire, en emmenant Shun chez ce psychologue. Il était juste un peu désespéré. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas avoir d'autre solution pour l'aider. Il prenait ce qui se présentait à lui.

"Ikki, on doit pouvoir avoir un autre moyen...

\- Shht, Dai', j'suis au téléphone."

Un nouveau soupire échappa à Daidalos. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Lui qui pensait que cet entêtement lui passerait après son adolescence, et bien c'était raté...

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, et attendit que son frère ait raccroché. Quand ce fut fait, Ikki regarda son frère.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

\- T'es pas obligé de passer par-là...

\- Si t'as une autre idée, j'suis preneur.

\- Non, je suis dans le même cas que toi...

\- Alors?

\- Mais enfin, Ikki! Un psy, quoi! Le petit, il va en penser quoi? Il va pas sauter de joie, hein! Il va croire qu'on le prend pour un fou!

\- Il a sept ans, il est trop petit pour aller s'imaginer un truc pareil!

\- Ça, t'en sais rien. Ce petit a une telle imagination... Tu sais qu'il s'est inventé un frère qui porte ton nom?

\- Pardon?"

Daidalos le regarda, l'air impénétrable. Ikki avait l'air choqué.

"C'est impossible. trancha-t-il après un silence. Je suis son père et il le sait.

\- Je sais, ça. Mais, parmi ses petits copains imaginaires, il y a le petit Ikki, son frère.

\- Dai... Es-tu conscient que ce que tu me racontes là est invraisemblables et vraiment perturbant?

\- Oui, j'ai moi-même été choqué, mais c'est la vérité..."

Le cadet se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Il semblait avoir du mal à digérer toutes les informations. Son frère s'écarta prudemment, en attente d'une explosion, mais son vis-à-vis n'en fit rien. Il posa sa tasse, calmement, puis se leva, et alla vers les escaliers. Il monta à pas lents dans la chambre de Shun et le regarda. Celui-ci dessinait encore. Sur sa grande page, autrefois blanche, on discernait une foule d'enfants, placés comme pour une photo de classe. Seuls cinq d'entre eux avaient des traits dessinés sur leur visage rond. Les autres avaient des faciès entièrement blancs. Ikki s'installa en tailleur près de son fils et celui-ci lui adressa un immense sourire angélique.

"Coucou, papa!

\- Bonjour, Shun..."

Le petit se mit à genoux, lui qui était allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur les coudes. Il prit son dessins et, tout fier, le montra à son père. Il lui présenta les cinq enfants en couleur, comme il l'avait fait avec son oncle. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Ikki, quand il vit l'étrange teinte des cheveux des deux frères. Vert et bleu, mais quelle idée! Daidalos avait raison: son petit avait une imagination un peu folle...

Mais restait le problème du frère imaginaire... D'où sortait-il..? Et pourquoi Shun lui avait-il donné le nom de son paternel? Voilà un bien drôle de mystère.


	3. Chapitre 2

"Un... Psy... koloc?

\- Psychologue, Shun."

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas. Quand son papa était rentré à la maison, un peu plus tôt, il avait entendu la porte claquer, et son oncle et lui s'étaient crié dessus. Shun n'avait pas compris pourquoi, les voix des deux grands étaient trop basses, étouffées par le sol et le plafond. A son côté, penché sur la photo de classe que l'enfant reproduisait, son copain Seiya avait sourit, comme il le faisait souvent pour le rassurer.

"Les grands, ils crient tout le temps. N'aie pas peur."

Le plus jeune avait hoché la tête en silence. Le petit brun, près de lui, était toujours quelqu'un de très positif. Sa devise: "Pas de soucis, juste des amis." C'était son meilleur copain et confident. Quand Shun en avait gros sur le coeur, c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Et le gamin avait toujours le bon mot pour le réconforter... Sauf le jour même, en classe, quand Nachi s'était penché sur son pupitre avec un méchant sourire, pour lui dire que Shiryu, Hyoga et Seiya, de toute façon ils existaient pas. Le petit garçon lui avait alors dit que, si, ils étaient réels, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était ses copains à lui et pas ceux des autres. Et puis, Jabu s'était moqué de lui, et Shun avait pleuré, avant de ranger son sac, sous le conseil avisé de son ami aux yeux bridé. Hyoga lui avait dit de sortir, puisque la maîtresse ne l'aidait pas. Il s'est fait gronder, puis On a appelé son papa, qui a alors envoyé son oncle pour venir le chercher.

Ensuite, il est allé dans sa chambre, il a dessiné, son papa est venu le voir, et il lui a parlé de ce Psykoloc. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, alors Shiryu lui avait expliqué discrètement que c'était un docteur un peu spécial, qui soignait la tête des gens, et l'enfant avait encore moins compris. Il n'avait rien, à la tête. Il allait très bien. C'était au coeur, qu'il avait mal, mais il n'en disait jamais rien. Pas qu'il ait un orgueil quelconque, à l'instar de son père. Shun se taisait par principe. Il ne voulait pas déranger son entourage avec ses petit couac. Il ne voulait pas semer le trouble chez son papa et son oncle, qu'il aimait tellement. Ikki lui avait alors un peu mieux expliqué, avec des mots de grands, comment ça marchait.

"C'est un monsieur à qui tu pourras parler de tous tes problèmes. Il va t'aider à en faire abstraction.

\- "Absaction"?

\- Abstraction, Shun. Ça veut dire... Les mettre de côté.

\- Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un Psykoloc pour parler... J'ai mes amis."

Son papa avait regardé son oncle un moment. Il se parlaient avec les yeux, avaient un dialogue que les enfants ne comprenaient pas. Ceux-ci se regardaient sans comprendre, sans rien dire, sans savoir quel comportement adopter. Seiya et Hyoga s'effacèrent peu à peu, aux côtés de leur ami, tandis que Shiryu restait là, à observer les grands avec curiosité. Il avait toujours agi ainsi, avare de savoir. Il était toujours assis dans le fond de la classe, derrière Shun, et était très attentif. Parfois, il se levait et aidait son jeune copain en difficulté. La maîtresse ne lui disait jamais rien. Elle ne l'interrogeait jamais, ne lui reprochait jamais son comportement. Parfois, le plus petit avait de la peine pour le chinois, que tous ignoraient, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

Après un moment de silence, dans le salon, Oncle Daidalos s'était levé de son gros fauteuil noir, et s'était approché à son tour, pour s'asseoir à côté de Shun, dans le large canapé, si grand que tous ses copains et lui pouvaient s'y asseoir en même temps. Le jeune a pris sa petite menotte dans la sienne, bien plus grande et a dit:

"Tu sais, Shun... Parfois, il vaut mieux se confier à un adulte. Il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi... Et les copain, ils ne t'aideront pas. ajouta-t-il en voyant le petit sur le point de protester. Tu dois parler à un docteur."

L'enfant baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à un docteur. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Les autres sont méchants avec lui, et c'est lui qui est malade? Non. Dans sa logique, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. C'était les autres, qui étaient aveugles; c'était les autres, qui ne voyaient rien; c'était les autres, qui avaient besoin d'un docteur. Shun savait qu'il était en parfaite santé. Alors pourquoi?

"Shun... Dis-lui que nous sommes là pour toi.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit. murmura l'interpellé, sans prêter attention à l'air surpris de son papa et son oncle. Mais il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Dans ce cas, insiste. On est là pour t'aider, pour jouer avec toi, pour te faire rire... Tu ne dois pas les laisser nous nier."

L'enfant regarda Shiryu dans les yeux. Le garçon aux yeux de jade lui souriait gauchement.

Près d'eux, les adultes se regardaient avec un petit air d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Shun converser avec un de ses copains imaginaires. Daidalos avait fait des recherche et savait que la plupart des enfants parlaient à leurs amis par l'intermédiaire de jouets, de dessins, ou d'objet quelconques. Ils donnaient une sorte d'âme aux objets et leur parlaient, jouaient avec eux. Mais non. Son neveu venait, sous ses yeux, de parler au vide à côté de lui. Jouait-il la comédie pour attirer l'attention sur lui? Non. Shun n'était pas comme ça. Il était plutôt timide, par nature. Il s'isolait souvent... pour parler aux enfants qu'il s'invente sans être dérangé. Le jeune homme avait un peu peur. Et s'il s'agissait d'autre chose? Et si ce n'était pas que son imagination?

"Shun... A qui tu parles?

\- A Shiryu. Il est là, dit-il en pointant sa gauche.

\- Et les autres?

\- Hyoga et Seiya sont partis, pour le moment.

\- Et Ikki?"

Shun pointa un endroit vide à côté de son papa. Le jeune père sursauta et regarda l'endroit désigné sans rien y voir. Pâle, il se demandait ce que son fils pouvait bien avoir, pour s'imaginer des choses pareilles. Il reporta son regard sur le petit garçon assis sur le canapé, qui fixait son fameux frère imaginaire avec une attention qui effraya le businessman.

"Ikki est toujours là?

\- Toujours. Il ne me quitte jamais. Il veille toujours sur moi, mais il dit presque jamais rien.

\- Pourquoi?"

Pour toute réponse, Shun haussa les épaules. Il savait que Ikki ne parlait que pour le consoler, et encore. Il restait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, et le surveillait. Parfois, mais très rarement, il lui accordait un sourire, que Shun lui rendait.

Les deux adultes s'entre-regardèrent encore une fois, sous le regard incompréhensif des trois enfants dans la pièce. Le papa de Shun dit alors:

"Dai'... Tu penses toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée?"

Daidalos reposa son regard inquiet sur son neveu. Non. Il savait que, sur ce coup-là, son petit frère avait raison. Mais il avait peur. Que se passait-il, bon sang?


	4. Chapitre 3

L'ambiance était mauvaise... Le stress et l'angoisse était palpable... Le petit Shun se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente, sur sa chaise noire. Le dos courbé et la tête basse, il attendait. La pièce était toute blanche, éclairée par la lumière blafarde du néon, au plafond. Quelques étagères se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, remplies de brochures, et de documentation diverse sur des traitements contre le stress ou des maladies mentales que l'on peut déceler chez les enfants et les adolescents. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table, où reposaient des magazines en tout genre, sans doute dans le but de faire attendre les patients. Sur les chaises, posées contre les murs immaculés, les amis de Shun attendaient aussi que viennent son tour. Seiya regardait autours de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien non-plus.

"J'aime pas cet endroit... C'est trop blanc... Trop...

\- C'est mort. dit alors Shiryu. Pas de couleur, pas de vie, rien...

\- Moi non-plus, je n'aime pas cet endroit. répondit Shun, à voix haute. Je veux rentrer à la maison..."

Ikki, qui avait accompagné son fils, le regarda la mine inquiète. Le voilà qui se remettait à parler tout seul. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils iraient voir le pédopsychologue, le petit n'avait plus arrêté. Il conversait sans cesse avec le vide. Et, encore cette nuit, il avait entendu la voix du petit garçon venant de sa chambre, en passant devant. Il avait écouté à travers le battant de bois et n'avait entendu que lui.

"Je ne veux pas y aller... Non, je ne le connais pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Non, Hyoga, je ne peux pas... Papa va me gronder, si je le fais..."

Bien sur, le jeune père n'a pas pu savoir quelle était cette chose, que le fameux "Hyoga" voulait qu'il fasse. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec son enfant, dès qu'il l'avait vu à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais il n'en avait rien dit. Pire, il avait nié. Ikki avait beau lui répéter qu'il l'avait entendu, le petit garçon était resté sur ses positions: il n'avait parlé à personne, et personne n'était venu le voir, cette nuit. Son père en avait été un peu choqué. Il était normal qu'un enfant mente pour couvrir ses arrières, lui-même l'avait fait. Mais, venant de Shun, ce gamin qui savait où était le mal et qui le détestait, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'il mentait. D'un côté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça... Mais Shun avait eu l'air bizarre... On le forçait à mentir, il ne le faisait pas par plaisir. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux... Mais qui? Qui pouvait à ce point perturber cet enfant qui n'avait jamais rien fait, si ce n'est rêver? C'était inquiétant, vraiment...

L'une des portes de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit lentement, et une jeune femme apparu. Père et fils furent vraiment surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. La dame semblait drôlement jeune, pour être psychiatre. Ikki songea alors qu'elle devait être la secrétaire, qu'il avait eu au téléphone, quelques jours plus tôt. Lui même, dans la boîte où il travaillait, avait une secrétaire plutôt jeune, qui étudiait encore pour se lancer dans une autre carrière.

"Shun Hotsute?"

L'interpelé se tassa sur sa chaise, effrayé. Il avait toujours aussi peur du psychologue, et ne voulait pas le voir. Seiya lui avait dit que, les docteurs, ils posaient toujours plein de question bizarres et stressantes, et Shun n'avait pas du tout envie de subir ça. Son père s'approcha de lui et le souleva, pour le tenir contre lui.

"Le voilà.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie..."

Mort de peur, Shun secoua la tête, retenant ses larmes de couler sur ses petites joues rondes. Il voyait Seiya, au milieu de la salle d'attente, être retenu par Shiryu. Il tendit une menotte tremblante vers son ami, paniqué, alors que son père l'entrainait inexorablement vers la salle de consultation. La nouvelle pièce dans laquelle ils entraient était tout aussi blafarde que la salle d'attente, mais elle était plus meublée, et décorée.

"Asseyez-vous, entendit-il."

Shun se retrouva posé sur une chaise semblable à celles de la pièce précédente. Il était devant un imposant bureau de métal et de verre, sur lequel trônait un ordinateur, que l'enfant avait déjà vu, à la maison. Il se souvenait, il était comme l'ordinateur de son papa. Il y avait aussi un tas de feuilles, de dossiers, et Shun cru même voir un dessin d'enfant, au milieu de toute cette paperasse encombrante. Il remarqua également une tasse d'où s'échappait une odeur amère que le petit n'aimait pas du tout: du café, l'atroce boisson que les adultes buvaient tout le temps, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. C'est vrai, le chocolat chaud, c'est bien meilleur, non?

"Où se trouve le docteur Kostas, demanda Ikki?

\- Je suis le docteur Kostas, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable."

Le jeune père pâlit, confus, avant de se confondre en excuses diverses et variées. Shun n'en revenait pas non-plus. Lui, avec son imagination infantile, s'était imaginé un vieux monsieur avec des grosses lunettes rondes et une longue blouse blanche. Il ne s'attendait pas à une jeune dame aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux vert-bleuté. Elle avait l'air toute gentille.

"Je suis June Kostas.

\- Je croyais que... Vous... La secrétaire..."

Le docteur se mit à rire. Un joli rire qui résonna légèrement dans la petite pièce, et qui fit sourire Shun.

"Non, non. Ma secrétaire est absente, elle a attrapé froid."

Après une autre série d'excuses, qui firent rire la jeune femme, Ikki expliqua précisément la situation que son frère et lui traversaient, avec Shun. Celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre. D'un côté, il avait envie de dire que ce qu'il voyait était vrai, tellement vrai. Il voulait le crier. Mais d'un autre, il sentait le regard du docteur peser sur lui et ne voulait pas se faire gronder. Et puis, il entendait une voix, derrière lui, qui lui parlait. Tenta trice, celle-ci lui murmurait à l'oreille.

"Lève-toi... Va-t-en... Va rejoindre tes amis, dans l'autre salle... Il t'attendent..."

Shun se retournait, de temps en temps, pour regarder qui lui parlait. Mais, dans son dos, il ne voyait rien qu'un grand fauteuil, contre le mur, et un autre, plus petit, juste à côté. Ils étaient tout deux de cuir noir. Tout près, il y avait une étagère pleine de papiers et de classeurs, ainsi qu'une petite table, comme celles qu'ils avaient à l'école, quand il était chez les gardiennes. Il y avait, dessus, de quoi dessiner, comme à la maison. Shun fut encore plus tenté de se lever.

"Tu veux dessiner?"

Le petit garçon refit volte-face. Il n'avait pas bien compris. Il s'était retrouvé à genoux sur la chaise, face au dossier, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il regardait à présent la pédo-psychologue, qui lui souriant gentiment, remuant un stylo entre ses doigts fins. A côté de lui, son père le regardait, en attente d'une réponse, lui aussi. Le docteur répéta sa question:

"Tu veux aller dessiner?"

Shun hocha timidement la tête, et elle lui permit de se lever pur aller vers la petite table et commencer à dessiner sur les pages toutes blanche, pendant que les adultes discutaient de ses soi-disant problèmes de copains imaginaires. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les dessinait, ses amis apparaissaient autours de lui, et ils se mirent à parler, sous le regarda alarmé d'Ikki et attentif du docteur Kostas.

"Je vois... murmura-t-elle. Je vais voir s'il ne s'agit que d'une passe où si c'est plus grave..."


	5. Chapitre 4

30 minutes... Voilà une demi-heure qu'il était là. La pièce blafarde était toujours aussi vide de monde qu'à son arrivée. Les magazines sur la table de verre ne l'occupaient plus depuis un moment, déjà. Il sentait son stress grimper en flèche, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, lentes, agaçantes. Il était incapable d'écouter la conversation dans la pièce d'à côté. Les murs avaient été insonorisés. Le jeune homme se leva et alla vers les étagères de métal pour consulter les brochures, afin d'apaiser sa tension. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait se calmer. Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps?

A un moment, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Ikki fut autorisé à se rendre dans le cabinet de consultation. Sur sa droite, Shun était sagement assis sur un gros fauteuil de cuir. Il ne disait pas un mot, balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide. Son regard était fixe, baissé sur les feuilles toutes colorées de ses dessins, sur la table basse devant lui. Le jeune père reconnaissait, dans ce déluge de couleurs, les quelques copains imaginaires de Shun. Il voyait également une petite fille violets, vêtue telle une princesse d'une longue robe blanche, avec un tiare dans les cheveux et une sorte de sceptre dans la main. Ikki se souvenait l'avoir vue, quelques fois... Et elle semblait s'y méprendre avec la fille du directeur de l'école où le petit était inscrit. Mais qu'était encore cette couleur? Après les cheveux verts et bleus, voilà que la petite avait les cheveux mauves. Quelle drôle d'imagination, vraiment.

"Monsieur Hotsute, asseyez-vous."

Ramené à la réalité, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau. Le docteur Kostas était de l'autre coté, juste en face de lui, et jouait avec un stylo argent qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts et avait les yeux fixes sur Ikki.

"J'ai discuté avec votre fils, au sujet de ses copains imaginaires, de sa vie à la maison et à l'école, et de sa relation avec son entourage... J'ai pu cibler les problèmes et je pense avoir une solution. Elle sera simple et vous pourrez lappliquer tout de suite. Mais, avant de vous en parler, je dois vous poser quelques questions.

\- Je vous écoute..."

Le docteur mit son stylo dans un petit bocal, tout décoré de gros points de couleur. Ikki pensa que ce devait être un cadeau d'un enfant, vu l'écriture gauche qui l'ornait, "Kostas". Elle mit son clavier d'ordinateur devant elle et commença à taper quelques notes.

"Votre fils m'a dit que vous étiez rarement à la maison. A cause du travail, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui. En tant que père célibataire, j'essaie de travailler assez pour subvenir à ses besoins. C'est mon frère qui le garde, la plupart du temps.

\- Je comprends... Et qu'en est-il de sa mère? Il a refusé d'aborder le sujet.

\- Disparue. A peine né, elle me l'a confié avant de partir avec un autre.

\- Désolée.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir."

La jeune femme tapa quelques choses sur son clavier, puis continua à le questionner.

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'activités extra-scolaires.

\- Non, c'est vrai, j'ai pas pris le temps de chercher.

\- Les loisirs, autant que l'école, sont une des bases de la vie sociale de l'enfant. Si il ne parvient pas à se faire des copains en milieu scolaire, une activité de groupe qui lui plait devrait l'aider à rencontrer d'autres enfants qui auront les mêmes goûts. Ils auront forcément des points commun, vous comprenez?

\- Oui, c'est logique."

Le visage d'Ikki s'illumina soudain. Enfin, ils l'avaient, leur solution.

"Et vous pensez que ça réglera le problème des copains imaginaires?

\- Sans aucun doute. Il aura des vraies personnes vers qui se tourner, et ses copains seront de moins en moins présents."

Elle repoussa son clavier sur le côté et croisa les bras sur le bureau.

"Vous savez, il est normal qu'il s'invente des amis imaginaires, au vu de son sentiment de solitude. D'ailleurs, il aurait du les avoir plus tôt, normalement.

\- Comment ça?

\- Généralement, les enfants ont cette passe vers l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans. Les amis imaginaires disparaissent quand il atteignent 8 ou 9 ans. Bien souvent, ils ont recours à l'animisme. Ils donnent vie à des objets inanimés.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Shun à un retard? Pourquoi?

\- C'est sans doute que, avant, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, su le chemin du retour, Ikki était pensif. Bien sur, au volant de sa voiture, il était prudent à la route. Pas question de provoquer un accident alors qu'il avait son fils à bord, sur le siège arrière. Mais, pourtant, il était un peu perturbé. Si, un peu plus tôt, il avait été enchanté par la solution proposée par la psychologue, un problème se posait, à présent. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à Shun? Il savait que son fils aimait le dessin. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'une passion ne devienne une corvée. Il avait déjà vu ça. Lui-même, étant jeune, avait abandonné l'athlétisme, s'en étant lassé. Donc, pas de cours de dessin. Mais il fallait aussi trouver une activité où Shun se ferait des amis et prenne confiance en lui. Il devait pouvoir s'exprimer. Donc, pas de sport, de l'art. Il réfléchit longuement.

C'est seulement à la maison, quand il fit descendre son fils de la voiture, qu'une idée le frappa.

"Dis-moi, Shun. Que penses-tu de faire du théâtre?"


	6. Chapitre 5

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis la consultation chez le docteur Kostas. Aussitôt rentré à la maison, Ikki avait expliqué à son frère tout ce que la psychologue lui avait dit, et avait aussi mentionné son idée d'inscrire Shun au théâtre. Il avait trouvé Daidalos un peu étrange, à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il saute de joie, mais il avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme, tout de même. Mais non. L'aîné avait soutenu qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Il semblait persuadé que son neveu n'avait pas qu'un simple complexe de solitude. Et son cadet avait beau argumenter et insister, le jeune homme n'en démordait pas.

Soutenant tout de même son idée, Ikki avait inscrit son fils au théâtre. Le premier jour, ils étaient allés ensemble au centre culturel de la ville et on fait la connaissance du metteur en scène, Gabriel Camus. C'était un jeune français, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, avec un accent peu discret, malgré une maîtrise parfaite de la langue nippone. Il était assez grand, et avait une longue chevelure rousse... euh, rouge... et des yeux d'un bleu sombre, ressemblant à une mer profonde.

Le jeune européen avait conduit le petit jusque sur la scène, où les attendaient la troupe de comédiens au grand complet, tandis que son père allait s'asseoir dans les sièges réservés au public pour assister au cours. Le rouquin les avaient tous fait s'asseoir en cercle, à même le sol, Shun sur sa droite et avait annoncé l'arrivé de l'enfant dans la troupe.

"Aujourd'hui n'est que son premier jour d'essai. C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous et je vous demanderai de lui réserver un acceuil digne de ce nom. Alors, on va tous se présenter un par un, en commençant par toi, Shun, et tu vas essayer de retenir les noms, pour commencer. D'accord?"

Shun hocha la tête, un peu impressionné par cette foule de gens qui semblaient tous plus vieux que lui. Il se présenta timidement, disant son prénom et son âge. Dans la troupe, il y avait Kiki, un petit garçon noir de cheveux, de huit ans. Il y avait ensuite Mu, son grand frère, et Aiolia, leur ami un peu turbulent. Il y avait aussi Milo, un blondin habillé étrangement, avec des sangles aux bras et des chaînes autours du cou et Michael, que le reste de la troupe surnommait Aphrodite pour sa beauté toute féminine. Il y avait Angelo, un garçon aux cheveux décolorés, et Shura, un espagnol qui avait un japonais épouvantable. Et enfin... un garçon dont Shun ne sut retenir le nom, mais qui attira toute son attention de par son physique atypique. Il avait une peau toute blanche et des cheveux d'une couleur crème. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres teinté de rouge sombre. Il se tenait à la gauche de Gabriel, tout proche de lui et affichait un air entre la mélancolie et l'apathie que Shun ne comprenait pas.

"Il est bizarre..."

L'enfant regarda derrière lui et vit Shiryu, qui regardait le garçon intrigant. Il passa derrière Shun, puis derrière le metteur en scène, jusqu'à se poster dans son dos, la mine étrange. Il semblait l'analyser de ses yeux bleu-vert, que le petit trouvait terrifiant, dans cette situation. Il murmura.

"Laisse-le..."

Le garçon pâle le regarda avec un petit air curieux, et le plus jeune détourna les yeux. Il regarda son papa, toujours assis sur le siège en bas de la scène. Lui l'observait, avec un air d'avertissement. Il baissa la tête. Avant de partir, il lui avait dit "On va au théâtre sans tes copains. Ils ne peuvent pas venir." Mais, lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Ses amis, ils allaient où ils voulaient, même là où ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils apparaissaient partout, et il était trop gentil pour leur demander de partir. Alors il agissaient à leur guise, et qu'importe l'avis d'Ikki ou de Daidalos ou de la maîtresse, à l'école... Et puis, personne ne leur disait jamais rien.

"Bon... commença le metteur en scène. On va commencer par échauffer nos voix, comme ça, nous pourrons être entendu jusqu'au fond de la salle."

Toute la troupe se leva et Shun les imita. Gabriel commença à leur faire répéter des sons qui n'avaient absolument au aucun sens. Le plus jeune remarqua que Aiolia était incapable de garder son sérieux... Et que Milo le suivait... Et Kiki, aussi... Ils riaient ne faisaient plus leurs échauffement. Ikki fut impressionné par le flegme dont faisait preuve le metteur en scène.

"Bon, maintenant, nous allons faire quelques petits exercices d'expressions. Shun, observe bien, tu feras la même chose après. Angelo, tu vas nous improviser une petite scène quotidienne avec l'expression... Colère, tiens.

\- J'ai le droit de monologuer?

\- Si tu veux."

Les comédiens, à l'exception d'Angelo, quittèrent la scène et allèrent s'asseoir dans les sièges en bas. Le metteur en scène resta sur le côté, debout. La lumière était braquée sur le garçon, qui commença à tourner en rond sur la scène, une main ébouriffant ses cheveux. Puis, d'un coup, il se mit à péter un câble sur tout. Sur des devoirs qu'il avait encore à faire, sur des corvées que ses parents lui avaient donné, sur son petit frère qui se plaignait sans arrêt. Sur tout, tout, tout. Shun et Ikki se demandaient si il jouait, ou s'il se plaignait vraiment. Ils apprirent par la suite qu'Angelo était émancipé et vivait en colocation avec Shura, qu'il avait, certes, quelques devoirs mais qu'ils étaient fini, et qu'il était fils unique. Donc, oui, il jouait, mais jouait très bien... C'était jouer le bonheur innocent, qui fut plus dur pour lui, et qui fit rire toute la troupe.

Une heure plus tard, la séance de la journée se termina. Et Monsieur Camus alla directement parler avec Ikki, pendant que le petit parlait avec Kiki et le drôle de garçon, qui assistait plus au dialogue qu'il y prenait part. Gabriel expliqua que Shun avait droit à deux séances d'essai gratuites, au vu de son âge. Il lui expliqua aussi que, la prochaine fois, il pourrait laisser Shun seul avec la troupe, afin que celui-ci prenne confiance en eux et en lui-même.

Quand la troupe eut quitté le centre culturel, il ne restait plus que Gabriel et le garçon tout blanc aux lunettes teintées. Ils rangeaient la salle, le matériel et nettoyaient ce qui restaient du goûter habituel qu'ils se partageaient à la pause. Le plus jeune parla soudain.

"Gabriel... Tu penses quoi, du nouveau?

\- Un petit garçon timide. Mais il m'a tout l'air d'être sympathique.

\- Mh...

\- Je crois qu'il te ressemble un peu... Non?"

En entendant ça, il regarda le metteur en scène. Aucune surprise ne trahissait ses traits, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. Il ôta ses lunettes, révélant ses yeux rosés, à la pupille rouge. La lumière des néons, contrairement à celle du soleil, ne lui faisait pas de mal, mais il gardait ses lunettes en intérieur pour se cacher des autres. Simple habitude.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Je sais pas. Un pressentiment, sans doute."

Le garçon ne dit plus rien, et remit ses lunettes. Il attrapa la caisse d'accessoires et alla les ranger dans le grand casier qu'ils avaient installé dans les coulisses, quand la troupe s'était formée, cinq ans auparavant, peu après que Gabriel aie adopté cet enfant qui l'avait intrigué.

"Il est pas comme les autres, murmura-t-il."


	7. Chapitre 6

Les semaines passèrent... Elles s'écoulèrent lentement... Shun avait émit le souhait de continuer le théâtre, pour le plus grand bonheur de son père. Il y allait tous les samedi, et tout les mercredi après-midi. Toute la troupe l'avaient accueilli avec le sourire et, très vite, de par son statu de plus jeune, il avait été considéré comme la mascotte. Ils l'aidaient, le conseillaient, et agissaient patiemment avec lui. Seul l'étrange garçon aux cheveux blancs, répondant à l'étrange nom d'Adonis, restait à l'écart et l'observait de loin, malgré les efforts de Gabriel pour le faire bouger et les rapprocher.

A la maison, l'ambiance avait changée, entre Ikki et son fils. Ils parlaient plus, il tentait de faire des activités avec lui, de jouer avec lui, quand il avait du temps libre et faisait son possible pour que le petit s'épanouisse mieux et oublie ses amis imaginaires. Cependant, Shun en parlait encore, et assez souvent. Enfin, tant qu'il n'en parlait plus hors de la maison, c'était déjà un bon point, non?

L'ambiance avait également changée entre Daidalos et les deux autres. Il était sombre, froid, et parlait peu. Il était souvent devant l'ordinateur d'Ikki a faire des recherches sur un sujet dont il refusait de parler à son petit frère. Il s'éloignait un peu de son neveu, et se contentait de l'observer sans un mot. Il soutenait encore et toujours son idée qu'un autre mystère planait autours de cet enfant à l'imagination trop fertile. quant à savoir ce que c'était... Il cherchait encore.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Shun avait rejoint la troupe de Camus et était très heureux de cette activité. Chez lui, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à dessiner, pour garder ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Le seul point négatif, pour lui, c'était les autres enfants, à l'école, qui en faisaient toujours leur bouc émissaire. Mais bon... Comme il l'exprimait, ce n'était qu'une tache de café sur son beau dessin.

Ce vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, le petit garçon n'avait rien à faire. Il passait son temps libre à dessiner, encore et encore, sur ces feuilles A3 que son oncle lui avait données, avant de retourner dans son livre, dont Shun n'avait su lire le sujet. C'était un mot trop compliqué, encore, pour lui. Il dessinait, comme toujours, des moments où ses copains et lui jouaient ensembles au foot ou à la course, dans un immense jardin se trouvant à côté d'un imposant manoir tout blanc. Allongé sur le ventre, les coudes posé sur le parquet en guise d'appui, il ne semblait pas prêter attention à son copain Seiya, qui l'observait depuis le lit où il était assis en tailleur.

"Euh... Shun..?"

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun avait les yeux baissés sur ses baskets, et l'air tout penaud, comme si il avait fait une bêtise. Shun se redressa légèrement et se mit à genoux sur le sol, face à son ami. Ayant l'habitude de le voir souriant, et faisant le maryol autours de lui, il ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait.

"Quoi?

\- Eh bien... Avec Shiryu et les autres... On va devoir partir...

\- Quoi?"

Shun pâlit, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension. Pourquoi l'abandonnaient-ils? Que leur avait-il fait? Ils n'avaient pas le droit. A ses yeux, ils étaient ses confidents, ceux à qui il pouvait tout dire, ceux qui le soutenaient, qui séchaient ses larmes quand ça n'allait pas... Alors pourquoi diable s'en allaient-ils?

"Ecoute, on n'a pas le choix..."

Il regarda vers son bureau, et vit Hyoga, assis sur la chaise, face au dossier. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le siège, et ses yeux se perdaient sur les détails du bois qui composaient l'objet. Pas un moment il ne regardait Shun.

"Tu sais... On doit s'entraîner pour devenir assez fort et protéger Saori.

\- Si on ne le fait pas, qui le fera? demanda Seiya. La princesse a besoin de nous.

\- Mais toi aussi, tu dois t'entraîner."

Shun se tourna alors vers la fenêtre. Shiryu, qui venait de parler, y regardait le ciel avec un intérêt que l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Il lui tournait le dos, mais continua.

"Tu dois devenir quelqu'un de fort, Shun... Comme Ikki, et comme nous le serons plus tard. On reviendra, alors. C'est promis...

\- Quand?

\- Dans quelques années, répondit Hyoga.

\- Mais combien?"

Silence. Personne ne lui apporta de réponse. Ses amis, tout autours de lui, dans la petite pièce, restaient silencieux et n'osaient pas le regarder. Il ne mit pas longtemps à craquer, et à pleurer, ses larmes se déversant sur les dessins éparpillés sur le sol.

"Mais je veux pas vous perdre. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Non, Shun... Tu as juste envie qu'on reste parce que tu te sens seul, dit alors Shiryu.

\- Mais on reviendra, ajouta Seiya."

Il s'avança et prit ses mains. Hyoga et Shiryu ne bougeaient pas.

"Nous reviendrons, c'est promis."

Shun ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Derrière le brun, à côté du lit, Ikki était apparu. Le petit Ikki, son grand frère. Il écarta Seiya sans brusquerie et prit le cadet dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer.

"Ikki-nii... Pars pas...

\- Tout ira bien. Deviens fort, bats-toi... Et nous nous reverrons après.

\- D'accord, hoqueta Shun"

L'aîné posa un baiser sur son front, avant d'ébouriffer la chevelure brun caramel de l'enfant, lui arrachant un sourire. Celui-ci frotta ses yeux de ses petites mains blanches puis, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, plus rien. Il était à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, à genoux sur les dessins, des taches de pastel sur son pantalon. Il observa le vide un moment, puis regarda son mur tout coloré de ses œuvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les visage de chacun de ses amis, il leur sourit.

"Je deviendrai fort... C'est promis."


End file.
